


Skiing in Hawaii

by azhureheart



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhureheart/pseuds/azhureheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't take his daughter to Aspen like Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skiing in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [Raynedanser](http://raynedanser.livejournal.com/profile). All remaining mistakes are mine.

"I hate this guy."

Steve didn't lift his head from the assault riffle he was reassembling when he heard his partner's cry. Danny was eternally furious. He hated pineapple, raged against the sand and the beaches, often wanted to smash Steve's "hot head" into a wall, glared at the sun, bitched about his ex-wife and loathed the spam musubi "the sickest replacement to a good old hot dog." And let's not mention Steve's driving abilities, he had endless comments about that. About everything really and he never needed any encouragement to launch himself into a tirade.

Danny put the coffee cup he had brought back for his partner too forcefully on the table, throwing a bit of the scalding liquid on the table and on the rags he was using. Steve glared at him but it didn't have any effect on him anymore. If it ever did.

"... and I hate the fucking money he is always throwing around at my daughter. And his big ass house and his stupid flying tickets. I bet they're first class too."

Steve left the M16 he was working on, knowing he wouldn't have any peace for a while. Danny's daughter and her relationship with her step-dad was always a sore point.

"What did he do? Want me to go all Five-0 on his ass?"

Danny sit in front of him and glared.  
"I would love that, but Rachel knows you and she would kill me."  
If it was a plane thing, Steve could have Stan put on the no-fly list.  
"I know that face. It's your "insane scheme" face and that one tends to leave me in the back of an ambulance."  
Danny was such a stickler for rules.

"So? Plane tickets?"  
"Yeah," Danny sighed. "You know how Gracie was talking about snow and skiing last week after watching the video her cousins sent? Well, Step-Stan decided he should teach her how to ski so he is taking her and Rachel to the mainland next month to an exclusive ski resort."  
"That sucks, bro."  
"I _know_. And Rachel asked me to change the date of one of my weekends with Grace so they could make it. And I can't say no because that manipulative bitch already told our daughter, who's now absolutely ecstatic."

Steve didn't need to have kids to understand... if you had them, you wanted to be the one to teach them things. Stan already spent more times with Grace than Danny did and that already made him crazy. Danny was going to be grumpy for weeks, he would be unbearable. Steve liked their banter but he would take weeks of verbal abuse and even a tough SEAL had his breaking point.

"Still have Grace this weekend?"  
"Yes," he answered bitterly, "if Stan doesn't decide to take her to Paris or Moscow."  
On a cop salary, it was hard to rival with the kind of money Stan had. But they were in Hawaii and three-fourths of the team knew the islands like the back of their hands.  
"I have an idea. I have to call Chin."

Danny's eyes were hesitating between doubt from natural skepticism and the trust he had in the twisted half-assed plans of his partner.

That's how the uneventful weekend in Honolulu Danny had planned with his daughter transformed in a full team outing on the Big Island. They were going to teach Grace how to ski on Mauna Kea. One of Steve's friend was lending his plane so they could fly the 250 miles to Hilo. There, they would be staying in the hotel of one of Chin's and Kono's numerous cousins. Kono had traded her surf board for her snowboard but the others would rent equipment once there.

"Rachel was furious when I told her where we're going," Danny said, letting himself be smug while Grace was busy braiding Kono's hair. "but it's my weekend and since we're staying in the state..."  
Steve showed a toothy grin, one of his rare true smile. "She can't say anything."  
"Thanks man."  
"No problem, Danno. I've got your back."


End file.
